


Oh, Daddy

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moans something during orgasm that Dean neither expects, nor appreciates, but Cas seems to think he's made a valid point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Daddy

"Oh, yes…JOHN!"

Dean pulled his mouth away from Cas in shock with a loud pop, landing him a spurt of jizz right on his cheekbone.

"Excuse me?"

Cas was busy catching his breath, his cock still throbbing from his recent orgasm, and Dean just sat shocked on his hands and knees, staring angrily at Cas as he scrubbed the spunk off of his face with the back of his wrist.

"John?"

Castiel smirked, and Dean didn’t find any god damn part of this amusing. He pounded the mattress with an open palm in frustration, and Cas jumped, finally looking down at Dean with some damn chagrin.

"Who the fuck is John?" Dean began to mentally catalogue every man Cas had ever laid eyes on while near him. Witnesses, interviewees, victims, he couldn’t think of one John.

And he’d surely remember that name in particular, because it was his…

Father’s….

Name….

Even human, Dean thought Cas had the uncanny ability to read his mind, see those cogs turning, because he suddenly laughed. Mocking, but in that only-Cas-can-do-that-and-not-get-punched-in-the-nose way.

"I thought you’d like to hear YOUR father’s name during sex, since you seem to think I like hearing mine."

Dean never uttered a single ‘oh God’ in bed again.


End file.
